1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, which cannot be recharged, rechargeable batteries can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Low capacity rechargeable batteries that use single battery cells may be used as power sources for various portable electronic devices, e.g., cellular phones and camcorders. High capacity rechargeable batteries that use tens of battery cells connected to each other in a battery pack may be used as power sources for driving motors, e.g., electric scooters and hybrid electric vehicles (HEV).
Rechargeable batteries may be classified into different types, e.g., cylindrical and prismatic types. A unit battery includes an electrode assembly having positive and negative electrodes and a separator interposed between the positive and negative electrodes, a case for receiving the electrode assembly, and a cap assembly for sealing the case. Positive and negative terminals outwardly extending from the cap assembly are electrically connected to the positive and negative electrodes, respectively.